


Day 5 - Christmas Cards

by Rei (Arterra)



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas Cards, Fluff, Gen, holiday spirit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: Day 5 of the MCYT Advent 2020! Christmas cards!Kind of linked to day 4, Techno needs some holiday cheer and all of his friends decide to take it upon themselves and send him cards.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: MCYT Advent Calendar Prompts 2020





	Day 5 - Christmas Cards

**Author's Note:**

> I know I didn’t post at all during the weekend but I promise you that I will catch up. I’ll keep everything in order, might be posting more than once a day for a bit, but then it’ll be back to normal.

Techno had been enjoying his decorations for the last week, and to say he didn’t expect anything else was an understatement. He thought that was the end of it. 

But he now had a Christmas card from Niki, the sweetheart, Wilbur had probably told her Techno needed some Christmas cheer. 

So she sent him the cheesiest card he’d ever seen, glitter everywhere, trees, snowmen.

And on the inside, a simple greeting and some well-wishes for the Holiday season.

At this point, he was wary about thinking that was the end, probably pretty smart anyway. At this point, it seemed like the influx of Christmas cheer from his friends would never end.

The next day, he knew he was right. There was another card, this time from Dream, and he just sent a typical family christmas card. With Patches. So many pictures of Patches. 

On the back were cheesy holiday greetings, with a picture of the team that one time Dream and Techno played together in MCC pasted on it. 

He didn’t get any other cards that day, which surprised him. 

The next day brought something more like he was expecting. 

There almost wasn’t enough space in his mailbox. 

Cards from everyone on the DreamSMP, with a few others, namely TapL, Scott, and, oddly enough, one from Noxite. 

All of them were varying amounts of cheesy, joking, and formal, and it reflected the personality of the sender. 

Exactly what he expected getting Christmas cards to be like. 

Something in the back of his head went “disgusting.”

But Techno was certainly in the holiday spirit now. There was no avoiding it. 

He liked it. He really did. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5 done! 
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)
> 
> Also, my friend is working on a [thing](%E2%80%9C), please please please come take a look at it! It’s super awesome and there’s a Discord server! Come take a look!


End file.
